


Forbidden Fruit.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Jims just Plum crazy!...A moon-shuttle flight of fancy...Based on an idea from TOS episode...The Man Trap/The unreal McCoy.





	

Jim was barely in command  
When Plum first beamed into space.

Jim very soon found  
That such a...ripe picking  
Could never be replaced.

Plums lips looked so... finger-lickin' good  
Jim just knew that  
kiss them... he should.

Jim longed to check Plums plumbing  
With all his tender devotion  
To coax Plums slender hips to rotate  
In sweet Southern motion.

Sick Bay was Plums own special place  
Jim sneaked in unexpected  
With his urgent...growing haste.

Jims eager arms  
Enfolded Plums fragile frame  
Plummeting south.

Jim swiftly slipped in  
A deep probing tongue  
Tasting and devouring  
Plums juicy mouth.

Plums rapid response  
Proved he felt the same  
Thus marking...the very beginning  
Of Jims...purple reign.

Now all that remains  
In shades of plum  
Are the hicky's they share and display  
And then some.

Jim affectionately re-nick-named Plum...Bones  
Both now knowing  
They had finally... come home.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the TOS bloopers, where Bones (Pretends) to kiss Jim. A few seconds more, and it would have been real!


End file.
